Nordic
| thai = ขั้วดารา | japanese = 極星 | furigana = きょくせい | romaji = Kyokusei | japanese translated = Polar Stars | english = Nordics }} The Nordics, known as Polar Stars in the OCG, are a group of support cards for the 3 "Aesir" monsters, which are based on Norse Mythology. In the anime, they are used by Team Ragnarok. Background The Nordic Beast (Polar Star Beasts in the OCG and the Japanese Anime) is the sub-archetype used by Dragan and connected to the Norse God Thor. The two Tokens Summoned by "Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts" are actually the goats that pull Thor's chariot, Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr. Garmr, the guardian of the Underworld, is a dog associated to Ragnarök, while Gullfaxi is a sacred horse that was a gift from Thor to his son, Magni, as a reward for helping him fight against the Giants. The Nordic Alfar (Polar Star Spirits in the OCG and Japanese Anime) is the "Nordic" sub-archetype used by Brodor and connected to the Norse God Loki. Ljósálfr is a combination of the words "Light" and "Álfr" (Elf). The Light Elves are divine beings who dwell in the heavens of Álfheimr (Elfland). The Japanese name of "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar", Dökkálfr, is the opposite of Ljósálfr: It's a combination of the words "Dökkr" (Dark) and "Álfr" (Elf). Unlike the Light Elves who live in the heavens, the Dark Elves dwell down below the Earth. The Nordic Ascendant (Polar Star Angels in the OCG and the Japanese Anime) is the "Nordic" sub-archetype used by Halldor and connected to the Norse God called Odin. Mimir, another Norse God renowned for his wisdom and knowledge, is the guard of the Well of Wisdom and Insight, where one of the Roots of the Yggdrasil Tree concludes. Odin cast his own eye into Mimir's well to gain knowledge of the future. The Valkyries are a host of female figures who serve under Odin, and decide who will die in battle. They are also responsible for bringing dead warriors to the afterlife and into the Halls of Valhalla (where they become Einherjars). Sub-Archetypes Nordic Beasts The Nordic Beast is a fast, powerful sub-archetype focused on starting Duels strong and Synchro Summoning "Thor, Lord of the Aesir". The Nordic Beasts have 1 Tuner Monster: "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts" (a Level 4 monster which can Special Summon itself from the hand while the opponent controls a face-up Synchro Monster). "Garmr of the Nordic Beasts" is a Level 4 monster that can return Level 4 or lower monster cards from the field to the hand whenever it battles. "Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts" is a Level 3 monster that can Special Summon 2 Level 3 Nordic Beast Tokens if it is destroyed by battle. "Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts" is a Level 3 monster that can Special Summon itself from the hand when a monster is destroyed by battle and Special Summon other "Nordic Beast" monsters from the Deck when it is changed from Defense Position to Attack Position. Nordic Alfar The Nordic Alfar are a sub-archetype focused on Normal Summoning monsters, recycling monsters and Trap Cards in the Graveyard and Synchro Summoning "Loki, Lord of the Aesir". The Nordic Alfar have 2 Tuner Monsters: "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar" (a Level 5 monster that can recycle "Nordic" monsters when Normal Summoned) and "Mara of the Nordic Alfar" (a Level 2 monster possessing Instant Synchro Summon capabilities). "Dverg of the Nordic Alfar" is a Level 1 monster which allows an additional Normal Summon of a "Nordic" monster when it is Normal Summoned. "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" is a Level 4 monster which can Special Summon a Nordic monster from the hand with Level equal to or less than another monster you control. While you control a Level 5 or higher monster (generally "Cyber Dragon" or an "Aesir" monster), you can Normal Summon "Dverg of the Nordic Alfar", activating its effect to Normal Summon "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar", which can Special Summon "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar" by selecting "Cyber Dragon" or the "Aesir" monster. "Dverg of the Nordic Alfar", "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" and "Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar" can be used to Synchro Summon "Loki, Lord of the Aesir". "Mara of the Nordic Alfar" is a flexible Tuner Monster, being able to send "Garmr of the Nordic Beasts", "Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar" and/or "Tyr of the Nordic Champions" from the Hand to Synchro Summon "Loki, Lord of the Aesir". You could also send "Garmr", "Ljosalf", or "Tyr" with "Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts" or "Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts" to Synchro Summon a Level 9 "Mist Wurm" or "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier". Nordic Ascendant The Nordic Ascendants are a sub-archetype focused on Synchro Summon preparation and Synchro Summoning "Odin, Father of the Aesir". The Nordic Ascendants have 2 Tuner Monsters: "Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant" (A Level 2 monster that can remove from play 2 "Nordic" monsters in your hand to Special Summon two Level 4 "Einherjar Tokens") and "Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant" (A Level 4 monster that can be used as a substitute for any "Nordic" Tuner Monster). "Mimir of the Nordic Ascendant" is a Level 2 monster which can Special Summon itself from the Graveyard during the Standby Phase of a Turn by sending 1 Spell Card from the hand to the Graveyard while a player controls a face-up "Nordic" monster. "Valkyrie" is rarely used, since using its effect requires you to control no cards while your opponent controls a monster. "Vanadis" can send useful "Nordic" monsters to your Graveyard, and can be used to Synchro Summon "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" and "Thor, Lord of the Aesir" without a "Nordic Alfar" or "Nordic Beast" Tuner Monster. Play Style The key card of a Double/Triple Aesir Deck is "Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts". It allows for a 1 to 1 cost for a Level 7 Synchro Monster, usually "Black Rose Dragon", by summoning the tuner "Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts" from the Deck. There are many ways to summon "Tanngnjostr", from its own effect to "Super-Nimble Mega Hamster". While it can be slow, the real play style is to get into your opponent's head. Making your opponent question whether or not to attack is this Deck's strength. A successful bluff either way can have your opponent lose his field, or at least a powerful Counter Trap Card. Even if you fail to get an Aesir or "Tanngnjostr's" effect, there are plenty of other options, from "Zeman the Ape King" with "Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant" and a Nordic Beast to Xyz Monsters with your plethora of Level 3 and 4 monsters. Summon "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" easily with "Tanngrisnir" or "Tanngnjostr", or "Number 39: Utopia" to protect "Tanngnjostr" after a failed bluff with "Super-Nimble Mega Hamster". Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Effect Veiler * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts * Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts * Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts * Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant * Mara of the Nordic Alfar (Optional for summoning "Loki, Lord of the Aesir") * Garmr of the Nordic Beasts (Use for Mara) * Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant Spell Cards * Pot of Avarice * Forbidden Lance * United We Stand * Foolish Burial (For tuners to revive the Aesir) * Burial from a Different Dimension (Return tuners removed by the Aesirs or the monsters removed by Valkyrie) * Swords of Revealing Light Trap Cards * Gleipnir, the Fetters of Fenrir * Trap Stun * Magic Cylinder (Great for negating attacks) * Call of the Haunted * Nordic Relic Gungnir Extra Deck * Odin, Father of the Aesir * Thor, Lord of the Aesir * Loki, Lord of the Aesir * Thunder Unicorn * Voltic Bicorn * Zeman the Ape King * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Black Rose Dragon * Lightning Tricorn * Number 39: Utopia/Steelswarm Roach * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon/Leviair the Sea Dragon Double Aesir : See also: Double Aesir Deck This deck relies on using two Synchro Monsters; "Odin, Father of the Aesir" and "Thor, Lord of the Aesir". Combining both of their powers results in your opponent not being able to use Spell Cards, Trap Cards and Monster effects during your turn. "Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant" can be used to Synchro Summon "Odin" on your first turn. "Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts" and "Tanngnjostr of the Nordic Beasts" can be used to Synchro Summon "Thor". "Chain Dog", "Lock Cat" and "Key Mouse" can create a powerful combo themselves by summoning "Lock Cat" first then using its effect to Special Summon "Key Mouse" then using "Chain Dog's" effect to Special Summon itself. You can then Synchro Summon "Lightning Tricorn". Use "Foolish Burial" to send "Chain Dog" to the Graveyard. You can Synchro Summon "Loki, Lord of the Aesir" by adding "Mara of the Nordic Alfar" to your deck. Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type